Es un amor eterno, Kibum
by sakura-evans
Summary: Siempre perfecto, siempre el típico chico guapo, deportista, de buenas calificaciones... pero esa era tan solo su imagen hacia el exterior; aun cabe la posibilidad, de que su mente sea sacada bruscamente del equilibrio en el que se encuentra...


Siempre perfecto, siempre el típico chico guapo, deportista, de buenas calificaciones... pero esa era solo su imagen hacia el exterior, si ellos supiesen que era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, seguramente ya no sería tan popular; lo tildarían de loco y se alejarían de él; tendrían miedo, miedo de que pudiese hacerles daño de un momento a otro, que su mente fuese sacada bruscamente del equilibrio en el que se encontraba; si, porque Choi MinHo, estaba loco, no del tipo que imagina voces o ve personas que no existen, pero si de las que pierde los estribos fácilmente...

Recuerdos... ¿Que sería de él sin esas cosas? Estaría solo, sin aquel chico al que, en algún momento, prometió amor eterno.

Kim Kibum, un chico rubio, alto, delgado, guapo y sumamente inteligente; de mirada felina y ojos perfectamente perfilados en negro; con una sonrisa inocente, aunque inocencia no era la descripción que el alto tenía para él...

Ultimo curso de instituto y el año escolar avanzaba, y el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima al moreno, lo desvestía, se lo follaba con la mirada, mientras el otro parecía disfrutarlo.

Pero a pesar de los coqueteos, miradas e insinuaciones, las clases del día finalizaban y el rubio se levantaba y se iba con el que, al parecer, era su novio; dejando a un molesto y celoso Choi MinHo dentro del aula y con la mirada pegada en el enano.

Aquel chico, de nombre JongHyun, lo esperaba todos los días a la salida del instituto... o al menos eso parecía; de un momento a otro, el chico bajito con mirada de cachorro, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y dejando a un alegre MinHo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Pasaban los meses y nada, las investigaciones habían comenzado unos días después de

Su desaparición, pero no había rastro del joven; se había esfumado en el aire, se lo había tragado la tierra... Los días pasaban y seguían sin noticias, Kibum lloraba a diario, y su pañuelo de lágrimas era el moreno; abrazado a él, pasaba horas sufriendo por el chico con el que ya había planeado una vida juntos.

JongHyun se graduaría de la universidad como profesor, pero seguiría con su carrera en la música; mientras Kibum estudiaría diseño de vestuario. Se mudarían a Seoul, a una casa con grandes ventanales, muchas habitaciones y un enorme patio trasero. Talvez y tendrían una hija, a la que llamarían Melody... lástima que todos sus sueños y planes juntos se vieran truncados por el destino.

Un año y detuvieron las investigaciones, lo dieron por muerto; dejaron de movilizar a sus hombres, dejando los ánimos bastante bajos por no tener resultados positivos. MinHo nunca había sido tan feliz...

MinHo y Key, poco a poco se iban haciendo más cercanos, fueron enamorándose lentamente; y como dicen las malas lenguas: Tu mejor amigo es también tu peor enemigo, porque conoce todos tus secretos.

Ya llevaban casi un año juntos, solo faltaban algunos días para celebrar su primer aniversario. Esa noche, Minho llegaba tarde de la universidad y Key había decidido darle una sorpresa; le prepararía su cena favorita, conejo al horno, compraría un buen vino y aprovecharían el resto de la noche para ellos.

Preparó en su departamento, al acabar, se dirigió al del moreno y arregló el lugar. Al cabo de unas horas, todo estaba listo; y como buena princesa se quedó dormido sobre la cama del alto.

8:00pm: El rubio dormía sobre la cama, mientras un alto se adentraba en el departamento.

8:10pm el rubio era sacado de su profundo sueño, por algo frío que acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Despierta de golpe, totalmente asustado. Se oye un grito asustado y múltiples reclamos.

8:20pm después de algunas explicaciones, se encuentran sentados a la mesa, degustando lo preparado por el rubio.

9:00pm aprovechando que Minho esta en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, Kibum empieza a husmear en la parte alta del refrigerador; encuentra una bolsa extraña, la saca con cuidado del hielo y la abre. Segundo grito de terror, aún peor que el primero.

9:10pm El alto baja rápidamente de la habitación, y encuentra al rubio en el suelo, con lo que parece ser una mano; esta en tan mal estado y cuesta identificarla.

-Veo que has encontrado mi pequeño tesoro

-¿T...tesoro? Minho... ¿Que es esto? ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES CON UNA MANO EN EL REFRIGERA...?!

-No gatito, no grites. -Miedo, era lo único que reflejaba el hermoso rostro de aquel "gatito". Miedo a lo que él podría hacerle después de encontrar eso- Puedo responder a todas tus preguntas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ¿Recuerdas lo que prometí? Amor eterno, del que permanece incluso después de la muerte.

-¿Q...Quien es? - No estaba seguro de querer saber eso, la mano que estaba dentro de la bolsa, tenia un anillo y un corazón junto a una corchea tatuado en el dedo medio; seria un imbécil si no lograba identificarlo-

-¿No te das cuenta? Te presento a tu "novio", bueno, lo que queda de él.

-¿J...Jjong? P...pero... No, MinHo, dime que es una broma... ¡ES DE PÉSIMO GUSTO! -Reía sin alegría, totalmente aterrorizado; solo lo hacia para no morir en ese instante, para no desmayarse de una vez.

-¿Broma? Gatito, nada en esta casa es una broma. Y ahora que lo descubriste, tengo que callarte. -Se acercaba lentamente hacia la persona que había pasado de ser su amante, a ser su presa. -Pero primero, por favor, llama a la policía, los inútiles esos deben ver esto, podrán jactarse de su hallazgo, de que cumplen con su trabajo...

...Media noche y la policía entra por la puerta del enorme departamento; al recorrerlo, encuentran en la cocina, una bolsa con restos humanos y una mano junto al cuerpo de un hermoso chico, con un profundo corte en el cuello y aun con rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, las ultimas lagrimas derramadas antes de que su vida fuera sesgada a tan corta edad; y en las ventanas que daban a la calle, se veía claramente una frase con la que, a los policías, les recorrió un escalofrío:

"Te dije Kibum, es un amor eterno, uno que ni la muerte lo acabará" escrito con la sangre de aquel rubio; y del culpable de la escena, no había rastro alguno.


End file.
